A lever is commonly used to manually tilt or telescope a steering column. One piece restricts tilting, and separate piece restricts telescopic operation. The lever is connected to the piece that restricts telescopic operation, and a cable is used for the lever to control the piece that restricts tilting.
The large number of components provides high weight and cost. Further, the performance is sensitive to the quality of the cable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.